Blue Fire
by Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors
Summary: What if Hiccup and Toothless found another Nightfurry? But not just any Nightfurry? What if Drago Bludvist came back for revenge and Toothless' dragon leadership was challenged?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after How To Train Your Dragon 2. This is my first HTTYD story so please write suggestions in the comments.**

**-Kat :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The night sky was brightened by stars and the crecent moon. A shadow flashed across the moon and if you had blinked you wouldn't have seen it. A crack of thunder and a flash of blue light. A rock exploded close to a village and people screamed in terror. More explosions could be heard in all different places. It was the work of a dragon. That's right, a dragon. Finally free, the big creature exploded one more house and took off as fast as it came. It flew over the land getting closer and closer to the ocean. That is until it was shot down. A spear hurtled towards the dragon and it didn't have enough time to dodge. The spear peirced the dragon's right wing and it screeched. It fell to the ground in a flurry of wings and legs. It's green eyes widened in fear as it got closer to the hard ground. Then it hit. The creature bellowed in pain as it caught it's breath. It slowly stood up and ran, ignoring the throbbing pain in it's wing. The angry shouts of the villagers sounded farther and farther away from the dragon as it ran. It's ears were flattened om it's head and it's right wing hung uselessly by it's side. It didn't stop running until dawn. It flopped onto the ground and panted heavily. It was safe now but it couldn't fly. The dragon brought it's wind close to it's side and inpsected it. The dragon winced as it touched it's nose to the wound. It was still bleeding heavily but the spear was gone.

A wave of dissiness crashed over the dragon and it layed it's head down. It closed it's eyes and sighed in relief. It was free from the ckutches of the village. A village and paople was not a good place for a dragon to be, especially the last Nightfurry.

The Nightfurry relaxed a bit and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The black dragon woke up the next morning stiff and in pain, but the villagers' voices had returned. The dragon's heart sped up and it lept to it's feet. It sprinted away from the voices and didn't stop. A mou tain soon came into sight and the dragon did not hesitate to begin to climb. It used it's claws to scale the mountain. Though it's wing began to hurt more and more, the dragon kept climbing away from the village.<p>

By sunset the Nightfurry had gotten to the top of the mountain and had found a cave. The dragon seemed to smile as it gladdly climed in. As it settled in, the dragon saw it. A flash of black across the sky. The dragon shook it's head crossly. That couldn't be another dragon. All the dragons had been captured. But it _was _a dragon! The Nightfurry could tell It looked up at the sky and with it's excellent eye sight, it could see the dragon clearly. It was a Nightfurry! Another Nightfurry!

The Nightfurry grinned and threw it's head up to the sky. It roared with all it's strength. Maybe the dragon would help a fellow Nightfurry! The dragon turned it's head towads the direction of the injured Nightfurry and the young Nightfurry perked up when the dragon began to fly towards it. That was until it saw who was _riding _the dragon!

_'Viking!'_

The Nightfurry growled and scrabbled to the back of the den. As the dragon got closer the Nightfurry began to panic. How stupid could it have been?! Calling for a dragon who was without a doubt a dragon of a villager! Of course no dragons were free around here!

The Nightfurry curled it's tail closer to it's body and flattened it's years. It began to glow blue as it charged itself for a shot. But it would wait until the dragon rider got off. It didn't want to shoot the dragon! It wasn't it's fault! It was being told to hurt other dragons.

The dragon soon landed on the ledge and the viking got off the dragon. The Nightfurry began to open it's mouth until it saw it was only a young viking. It closed it's mouth but still glared at the viking.

The boy suddenly gasped, "Toothless! It's another Nightfurry!"

'Toothless? Ssnce when did dragon slayers name dragons?'

The boy took a hesitent step toward the Nightfurry and gingerly put his hand out.

_'What is he trying to do? Trick me into trusting him?' _The dragon's pupils shrunk and it pressed itself closer to the wall.

The boy smiled, "It's ok." He cooed and took another step, "I won't hurt you girl." The dragon understood his words and heard truth in his words. She took a closer look at the boy and saw he had brown hair. He wore a bit of armour and had a peg leg replacing his left foot. A symbol of the dragon was on his armour and his eyes seemed gental and kind.

As the boy got closer she got less scared. Then the boy looked away and continued to hold his hand out. She cocked her head in confusion and looked at the Nightfurry for reasurrence. The dragon made sounds with it's throat and the injured Nightfurry understood him, "He won't hurt you." He said.

She looked back at the boy and his hand and slowly moved her head forward. She closed her eyes and was about to touch his hand until, "Look! We've got 'er! And another one too! Two Nigutfurries!"

She opened her eyes and ran towards the entrance of the cave, knocking the boy off his feet. She saw the vikings. They had found her! She raised her wings and f,apped them as she jumped off the ledge

"Wait!" The boys warning came too late as she realised what she had done. She had forgotten she couldn't fly. She fell towards the ground and screeched in fear. She curled up and shook. This was it. But the pain never came. She felt claws on her back and looked up to see the Nightfurry! The Nightfurry looked down and smiled at her. The boy was on his back.

"Is she ok Toothless?" He asked his dragon. He grunted and she sighed in relief. She was safe and the boy had saved her! A viking!

She hadn't realised the pain in her wing but it soon became unbarable. She wailed through clenched teeth and she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>She groaned as she felt a nudge on her foot. She cracked her green eyes open to see Toothless. She groggily sat up and Toothless shot up. He raced to her side and helped her up. She nodded in thanks and looked around. Wooden walls surrounded her and she saw a desk, a table, and everuthing that vikings owned. She saw she was laying on a bed. She wanted to know where she was but she couldn't ask, not yet anyway.<p>

Toothless spoke to her, "Are you ok?" He asked and cocked his head, "My friend Hiccup patched up your wing and told me to watch you."

She nooded. She felt ok despite a small pain in her wing. She lifted her right wing up and saw white bandages covering her injury. She lowered it and looked at the other Nightfurry.

Suddenly there was a creaking noise and she snapped her head towards the noise. She prickered her ears as the same boy came through the door. He smiled when he saw me, "How are you feeling?" He asked. He walked towards her and smiled. The dragon's teeth came out and she attempted a grin. The boy laughed and held outhis hand again. This time she put her head forward without hesitation and let the boy pet her. He then scratched her under her chin and she fell to the ground. She rolled over and stared cutely at him.

"Hmmmmm, we need to give you a name." The boy said, "How about Marly?" She shook her head in denial, "Bell?" She cringed, "Sherly?" She huffed in annoyance, "What about Firestone." She grinned in response.

"Alright, Firestone it is then." The boy put his hands on his hips, "My name is Hiccup." He said, "And this is Toothless." He pointed at his Nightfurry.

"So, the villagers did that to your wing huh?" Toothless asked. Firestone wanted to talk to him but she didn't know if was safe yet.

Toothless cocked his head, waiting for a response, "Do you talk?" He asked.

She sighed. She'd have to talk sometime, "Yes, the villagers did this to me." She shut her eyes as Hiccup gasped. The thing was, she hadn't growled, moaned, or roared these words. She could only speak human.

"Y-you can speak human?" Hiccup asked. She looked away.

"Yes. I can understand dragons but I can't speak their language. Only human." She whispered, "I was born like this. I never saw my parents. I was all alone." She shut her eyes again, trying to get rid of the terrible memory, "But then the villagers came. They told me they'd caught my mother and father and killed them. They wanted to do that to me too, until they found out I could speak human. They didn't take care of me and used me all my life as a dragon translater as they slayed dragons. I escaped but they shot my wing with a spear." Firstone lifted her wing to show Hiccup, "They did this to me." She sat down and waited to be taken away and used again. Instead she felt hands on her neck She looked down in surprise when she saw Hiccup hugging her and stroking her comfortingly.

"You don't have to worry anymore." He said, "Here in Berk, we rescue and tame dragons. Here, dragons and vikings are friends. Toothless here is my best bud. Isn't that right Toothless?" Toothless trotted over to us and licked Hiccup on the face.

Hiccup cringed, "Awwww, Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" He laughed and affectionetly gave his dragon a noogie.

Firstone smiled at the sight, _'A village where dragons are free to fly! It's a dream come true!'_ She closed her eyes in content. She was safe here. She would never be captured again.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Was it good, cheesey, awful? Please tell me in the comments! It's up to you to decide! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin, I just wanted to say that this chapter was dedicated to my friend ****coolgirl4life3****. She is playing the role of Joleen so give her all the credit for the character! :)**

**-Kat :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_'Firestone ran through the forest at full speed. The flames licked at her scales and the grass scratched her feet. No moon shone, nor stars. The only sign of light or life was from the flames. Firestone was all alone. She tried calling out for help and eventually resorted to calling for Toothlless and Hiccup, but no one heard her pleas for help. No matter how fast she ran, the flames were quicker. Then she tripped on a log. Firestone crashed to the ground in a flurry of legs and wings. She cried out as the fire overtook her. The mighty dragon was soon covered in fire and as it ate away at her scales she continued to cry for help. But no one came. She was going to die all alone.'_

Firestone woke up with a start. Her breath coming in uneven gasps and she was sweating.

As she caught her breath, Firestone looked around but saw no one, _'Hiccup and Toothless must be exploring again.' _She thought as she stood up and shook her wings.

Firestone had been in Berk for three days and she already knew how much Hiccup and his Nightfurry loved to explore. Every morning they went out for a morning search together and despite Hiccup being the Chief of the village, he still found time to explore with his best friend.

Firestone shook her wings but winced in pain at her right wing. Hiccup had told her it would hurt for a while and that it would take even longer to heal. She huffed in annoyance as she attempted to fly again like she did every morning. Firestone was restless and she hated being grounded on, well, the ground!

Firestone suddenly pricked her ears when she heard anxious voices outside.

"Oh my! Poor child!"

"Quick! Someone help her!"

"Where did you find her?"

"Who is she?"

"Is she ok?

Getting curious, Firestone opened the front door ro Hiccup's house with a creak. She saw a group of people surrounding something on the ground but all she could see was flickers of scarlet red. Firestone's heart sped up as she picked up the distinctive coppery tang of blood. She could also smell pine and oak, as well as a small whiff of something familiar. Firestone cocked her head in confusion. What was that scent?

Firestone was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Hiccup walking towards her. He looked a bit paniced and that set Firestone on edge.

"Firestone! I need your help! I sent Toothless to get some water and I need you to help me!" Firestone nodded and followed Hiccup to the middle of the crowd. She gasped.

On the floor was a small girl who couldn't be more than 20 years old. She had smooth sandy blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. It was tied into a long neat braid. She wore some sort of battle armour. Dragon teeth and claws covered her shoulders and stone gauntlets. Her head was bleeding badly and most of the blood covered her right eye. A large slash mark was seen over her eye where the blood was.

Getting over her shock, Firestone gently nipped the girl's armour and picked her up. She cradled her in her undamaged wing and hurried to Hiccup's house. By Hiccup's instructions she layed the girl on his bed. Stepping out of the way, Firestone let Hiccup go to work. Many people came to check on the girl but Hiccup sent them all away, telling them to let him work. After a long hour the girl was stabalized and a big bandage covered her eye and head. Hiccup covered her up and left.

"Watch her ok Firestone?" He said on his way out.

"Of course Hiccup." Firestone replied.

Turning back to the girl sleeping peacefully under the covers, she felt a strange connection with this girl. It was as if she had seen her before.

Firestone shook her head in frustration at not being able to remember her and walked up to the bed. She curled up on the floor and used her giant wing and tail to cover her up in a tight but secure embrace, hoping to comfort the young girl in her sleep.

As Firestone settled down to sleep she heard the girl mumble something, "Nightfurry..."

* * *

><p>The next morning Firestone woke up to a warm touch on her head. She made a small growling noise in her throat that sounded like some sort of purr as she rolled over in content, her tail still wrapped protectively around the girl. As the hand was pulled away, Firestone whined in loss and opened her bright emerald eyes to look at the source of the strokes. Her head was upsided down and she stuck her tounge out playfully at the figure before. Only then did she notice that the one who was stroking her was a blode haired girl!<p>

Firestone sat straight up, retreated her tail, and smiled at the girl. She smiled back. The girl's smile alone was enough to make Firestone feel all tickly and warm inside. The girl laughed and resumed stroking. As the girl moved her hand behind Firestone's ear, Firestone leaned closer to her, her right legs lifting off the ground.

As the girl was in the middle of rubbing Firestone's head the door creaked opened and Hiccup stepped in. Firestone turned her head and ran towards Hiccup. She butted him affectionetly and licked his hand.

"Hey Firestone!" He greeted and then looked at the now awake girl, "Hey, you're ok!" He said, walking over to her.

"Yes, I have." The girl spoke for the first time. Her voice was as smooth as waves and bright amusement glinted in her blue-green crystal eye, "What is this place?" She asked, frowning in confusion. Firestone began to growl and she crouched down as the frown formed on her face. She hated it when people were sad. The girl looked startled but taking the hint, she smiled again. Firestone stopped growling and sat up straight. The girl frowned again and Firestone growled again. The girl smiled again and soon began to laugh as Firestone smiled at her. At the sound of her laugh Firestone jumped up and down like a young, excited baby dragon and stuck her tounge.

"I think she likes you." Hiccup mused

"Yeah, I think you're right." She laughed.

"So, this is Berk and this is Firestone." Hiccup pointed to Firestone and she puffed out her chest proudly, "Me and my dragon found you unconscious with that cut on your eye. What happened?" He asked in a concerned voice.

She sighed in sorrow and Firestone growled as she felt her distress radiating off her in waves, "My name is Joleen and my father is Drago Bludvist."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff hanger but I couldn't help myself! :) Special thanks to<strong> **coolgirl4life3**** for the character Joleen. Joleen is based off of ****coolgirl4life3**** so give her all the credit for this character! Read ****coolgirl4life3's****, ****Nutella Swirl's****, and ****G-Power's**** stories! They're really good! :D I will update really soon so stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Joleen sighed as she locked up another Nightfurry. That was the fifth one this week!_

_Ever since her father lost his dragon army, he was determined to capture every Nightfurry that lived. So many existed and no one ever knew. The only one Joleen knew of was the one that had defeated her father. His name was Toothless and he became the prime leader of all the dragons after he defeated the alfa dragon. Her father vowed revenge on all Nightfurries and other dragons. He was going to recreate his dragon army and attack the village of Berk as soon as he could. But Joleen was against the idea. Using dragons to battle like that wasn't right! And she didn't like it one bit, but she was forced to work for her father._

_The Nightfurry whimpered and triedto get out. It was a young baby Nightfurry, much to small to shoot plasma balls yet. Joleen's father had killed the young one's parents right in front of it because when the guards harmed their baby, they attacked. Joleen's father called them many things and then ordered his men to kill them. _

_Joleen turned away and tried to block out the cries of the babay dragon. It wailed and whined and flapped it's little black wings, trying to get away. She was about to walk away when she felt a nudge on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the baby's snout sticking out of the bars, nuzzling her. She looked ino it's eyes panfully and gasped when she saw tears! She chocked a sobb and narrowed her eyes._

_She made up her mind. This dragon was going to live a free life no matter what._

_She whipped her head around, looking for witnesses who could be hiding in the dark shadows of the horried place. She snatched out her key and plunged it into the lock. Joleen cranked the key and the door swung open with a click. The baby dragon burdt through the door and into her arms. Shocked, Joleen stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes while the baby dragon snuggled into the fur of her coat. She eventually smiled and wrapped the baby up tightly. She shut the cell door and ran out onto the deck. _

_Glancing around quickly, she darted out of the basement and hid behind a house. A few people walked past and Joleen flattened herself against the wall. They moved on and Joleen snuck around back. Then the worst thing happened._

_She bumped right into her father!_

_"Father! I didn't see you there!" She bowed her head to the mighty chief._

_"And where do you think you're going?" He demanded._

_Joleen shuffled her feet nervously and shot glances towards her coat, making sure that the baby Nightfurry wasn't visible._

_"Well, I-I-I was um just getting some water for the new Nightfurry." Joleen stuttered, "Well, it was nice tptalking to you father but I really have to continue with my chores and"_

_"You are lying!" He spat. Joleen's father grabbed her coat and yanked it open to reveal the tiny dragon who was gazing fearfully towards him._

_"Father wait-"_

_"How dare you! You are a traitor!" Her father picked her up roughly and got dangerously close to her._

_"B-but father! What good would a baby dragon do for you? It can't even fly!" She yelped._

_"It does not matter! You disobayed me child and now you will pay dearly for it!" He snatched the dragon and dragged them towards a chained up Monsterous Nightmare._

_He tossed the baby dragon towards the bigger dragon and I saw the dragon narrow it's eyes._

_"No don't!" Joleen screeched, trying to get away from her father's grip._

_The dragon bolted forward before Joleen could do anything. It snatched up the baby dragon and the Nightfurry squealed in pain._

_"No!" Joleen cried, as the Monsterous Nightmare crushed the helpless baby. The dragon gave one more bite and the shrieks cut off. The dragon was dead._

_Joleen sank to her knees and sobbed for the innocent dragon. Only then did Joleen notice that the dragon's eyes were red. It was being controlled._

_"Now it's your turn." Her father sneered._

_"What?" Joleen spluttered but her father flung her in front of the monster. She fearfully looked up and the dragon brought it's sharp claws down across her eye. Then everything went black._

* * *

><p>Joleen shut her eyes and faught away tears as she relived the horrible memory by telling her story to Hiccup and Toothless.<p>

Firestone felt tears rolling down her face. That was where she had come from, escaped from those horrid cells, "I hope he doesn't get any more." Firestone whispered.

Joleen gasped, "Y-you can talk?" she stuttered.

Firestone looked at her, "Yes, and I can understand dragon talk but can't speak it. I was born with this gift.

"So you're the one who escaped!" Joleen grinned happily at Firestone, "I'm so glad you're alive! The villagers told my father that they had killed you!"

"Well he didn't." Firestone said.

Hiccup stepped forward, "So there are more Nightfurries. And Drago Bludvist is creating another dragon army?"

Joleen looked down in sorrow, "Yes." She then looked up determindly, "We have to stop him." She narrowed her eye.

"Not with that eye you're not." He reasoned, "And we have to wait for Firestone's wing to heal. If we attack now, Drago might send his dragons after her and she'll be vaunrable if she can't fly."

Joleen shut her mouth and nodded in agreement, "Alright Hiccup." She smiled at Firestone who smiled back.

Joleen laughed, "You can talk but you're still a dragon." She laughed as she scratched her head.

Hiccup smiled and left, leaving Joleen alone with Firestone.

Joleen yawned and Firestone perked her ears. Without saying anything, she grabbed Joleen and laid her in bed. She then layed on the floor and curled her tail around Joleen again. Joleen smiled and gently stroked Firestone as she fell asleep, happy for the first time in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to <strong>**coolgirl4life3**** for the awesome idea for Joleen's back story! :) Thanks Joleen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Come on Toothless! Let's go again!" Toothless shook his head in mock annoyance as Hiccup once again persuaded him to perform another flip.

The two were riding together alongside Astrid. They were racing and Hiccup, being the young mischievious chief of the village, he wanted to make his suppoed win stylish.

Toothless tilted his hea to the sky and Hiccup adjusted his tail. Toothless shot up into the sky and flew higher and higher. Then Toothless stopped. He fell over backwards and Hiccup put the tail on 'auto pilot.' He dropped from the saddle and the two fell from the sky. They looked at each other and Toothless stuck his tounge out, letting it flap in the wind just like a dog. Hiccup laughed.

Firestone, watching from the sky, looked on with envy. Her wing was still injured and it would be a while before it would heal. She huffed in annoyance. Flying meant everything to her. It was freedom, it was fun, it was her whole life. The sky was where a Nightfurry belonged, not on the ground! And it was because of Bloodvist that she was stuck this way.

"Hey, Firestone." Firestone looked at her claws as if they were very interesting. She knew it was Joleen.

"You know I find it odd, that you can speak like a human but you act like a baby dragon." Joleen chuckled

She sighed. She wasn't really paying attention. Firestone just wanted to fly.

But Joleen seemed to sense her distress, "Hey. What's wrong Firestone?" She asked in a soothing voice.

Firestone shook her scaley head angrily, "I just want to fly!" She complained, "I feel so vaunrable down here and trapped. Flyng is everything to me!" She sat down with a thump and her ears drooped.

"You are young and impatient Firestone. Let your wing and spirit heal, then you may be free." Though she spoke wiser beyond her years, there was a distinctive hint of sadness in her voice. And regret.

"You may be free, as a dragon. But as a human, who cannot fly and the daughter of Drago Bloodvist, I can't ever be free. He is my father and no matter what, I cannot hurt him. He raised me and he is family. He would never let me be free. As soon as Hiccup defeats him, he will go to plan once again and drag me with him. I never be free from his grasp." Firestone looked up in surprise. She had no idea what her new friend had to deal with. No she knew and she felt sorry for the young viking.

"I'll make sure you're free Joleen." She said, her green eyes blazing, "I'll make sure of it. I promise." Firestone draped her wing over her friend and ket her cry. She brauggt her closer and concealed her in inky blackness. Firestone looked up to the sky and shot a blue firey plasma ball into the sky, a sign of her promise to her new master. She was hers now and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

><p>Hiccup, cheered as he crossed the finish line, "Great job Toothless!" He petted his dragon nicely and Toothless rolled over, his taik wagging a bit playfully.<p>

"Good run Hiccup. Didn't think you'd have time now that you're the chief of the village." Astrid appeared, her beautiful blonde hair flowing in the wind. Her dragon Stormfly landed neatly and Astrid walked off. She turned to the blue dragon, "Thanks Stormfly! Go get some food!"

Stormfly squawked and flew off.

"You want me to tell you how it's done?" Hiccup teased.

"As if!" She punched Hiccup playfully and Toothless nudged Hiccup roughly, forcing Hiccup to fill the gap between him and Astrid.

Astrid laughed, "What's wrong with Toothless?" She smiled.

"I-I don't know. He just- Hmm!" Hiccup broke off as Toothless pushed him again, making him crash his lips into Astrid's. They closed their eyes and leaned in closer. Behind them, Toothless seemed to snicker, as he stared innocently at the cute couple.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please reveiw! And give me ideas, I've now got writers block! ;)<strong>


End file.
